


Coping with the Guardian

by Flashbolt23785



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Slut, Gay Sex, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: After Nova fails his mission, he wanted to drown his sorrow in his mind. Star-Lord decides to console him but he had a better plan with him.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Richard Rider
Kudos: 7





	Coping with the Guardian

The last battle had been a tough one, one of the toughest of Nova's life. Richard had been working hard, fighting to save a planet on the other side of the galaxy, only to be outmaneuvered by a simple pincer movement. The enemy's reinforcements had arrived at the last moment, and every single person on the planet had been roasted alive. 

He hadn't really wanted to think after that, so he'd gone to a run-down bar somewhere on Earth, somewhere where he could go and feel his face at the end of the night. The bar was so sleazy that there were glory hole's drilled into the stalls of the cubicles in the men's bathroom. Richard's eyes drifted over towards the bathroom. He felt like he could blamed himself for the mistake he coordinated. 

"Are you okay?" A voice he knew well said, carefully pulling himself up onto the bar stall next to Richard. Peter Quill, aka Star-Lord the legendary Outlaw was looking at Richard with concerned eyes. 

"I feel like I should be asking you that, did your back give out on you?" 

Peter grunted and avoided answering Rich in flavour of ordering himself a scotch. Richard held his beer, letting his eyes travel over Peter's jawline. Well, he thought, if you were looking to make a mistake, Peter Quill would be the best choice since he used to get away from trouble.

He wasn't drunk, nothing close to it, in fact, he was still working on his first beer. 

"Richie." Star Lord finally answered. "You need to know that no one blames you for what happened." 

Okay, Richard was not drunk enough for this, he tipped his bottle up, letting the rest of the beer glide down his throat. "I was the one who fucked up." 

Peter shook his head. "Nah, Rich. We got shitty intel, if we thought there was more than one cruiser, we would had better prepare, and if we'd found out before we did, we'd have sent in the cavalry. The entire chain of sticking the plan got fucked up." 

Richard shook his head, tears forming in his eyes as he bursted to sob. This wasn't what he wanted to listen to right now. He wanted to wallow in his own misery. 

"I told the Guardians team that I wasn't the man for the job," Peter muttered to himself, "I told them that they should get someone along with you so that you don’t have to do this alone." 

They were silent for a few minutes, then Peter added some words to Rich this time. "Richie, do you have any idea how many times I've fucked up in my career? Because it's a lot." 

Rich snorted through his tears. "I know. I was there for most of it. Once You hit me in the face because you though I was dead back in the cancerverse." 

Peter's lips quirked up slightly. "Hey, you need to know that the whole Guardian have to deal a lot of stuffs that happen in the Earth. Even we were in the space, I didn’t know you manage to get out the nightmare hellish by yourself." Rich had never realized quite how cute Peter's smile was before. 

Richard leaned closer to Peter, giving him some weak smile. “ Listen, Quill. I need something to get over my head because drinking the beer is never to solve any drowning issues.”

He grabbed the legendary outlaw by the back of the neck and tugged him forward into a deep kiss.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter agreed to bring him back to his place, but he seemed nervous and kept asking Richie if he was sure that he wanted this. Richard told him “yes, he was sure” every single time he asked, but that didn't seem to help Peter to deal his problem. 

"Are you sure about-?" Peter asked again, at the entrance of his home, and Richard removed his helmet from his head.

"Yes, Peter, I'm absolutely sure that I want this." He said as softly while getting ready to vibe up his mood.

The seconds after Peter shut the door behind them, Richard was pushing him up against it and kissing him hard, tongues were sliding together in a way that was filthy and perfect.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time,” Richard told him, breaking the kiss to speak, “I mean, I’ve wanted you for...a very long time.”

Peter kissed him again in response because it wasn’t time to talk. Not when Rich’s body was pressed against him, pressing him back against the door, and when he was finally in his hands. Because he’s wanted him for just as long, maybe longer, maybe he’s always wanted him and he just didn’t know until he thought it was too late.

Peter was dragged out of his thought by Richard grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the door, pushing him towards the bed. Peter fell backward onto the bed without any grace, and the space cop took the opportunity to straddle his hips. Peter's cock was already hard inside his pant and pressing into Richard's thigh, and they hadn't even removed their clothes yet.

Richard didn’t waste any time in starting to strip, there was no reason to wait around, they had already waited far too long and he needed Peter.

Firstly, he took off his jacket and laying it down on the bedside table, then Peter was watching him as he practically tore off his jeans. Finally, he removed his shirt and pull down his own underwear and tossed aside on the floor. The way Peter was looking at him as if he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Peter also didn’t waste any time tugging off his own clothes. He knew Richard want his cock inside him and he didn’t continue wait any longer. right down his abs to his hard cock. He lay on the bed , giving himself some tease for Richie.

Richard hummed as he took Peter's cock into his hand, Peter was thick and long, and Richard relished the thought of having that inside him. He moved his hand up and down its dick, pulling the skin with it, and Peter gave a low moan. A smirk crossed the Nova’s lips for only a moment. 

He shifted down the other man's body for just a moment and gave the head of his cock a teasing suck as he slid all the way down until it bump against the back of his throat with Peter holding tight his hair.

"Richie!" Peter gasped out, bucking his hips. 

Richard didn't want anyone to look at him like he was so desperate right now.

Peter grabbed the bottle of lube that he kept by the bed, although it was mostly used for masturbation sessions these days. Richard hadn't regularly had sex since he was busy doing his duty around the galaxy. Unlike some people, he thought, looking directly at Peter and giving him a nice show of the way he fingered his tight little hole, and he might have done it at any other time, but tonight wasn't about that. Tonight was about where he could making a mistake. He squirted a little bit of lube out on his fingers, only enough that Peter's prick wouldn't chaft his inner walls, and quickly shoved them into his ass. 

Richard seemed to take that as an opportunity, leaning forward and sucking hard at his neck. He nipped and sucked at the column of his neck until he seemed satisfied.

He was silent and showed some smirk smile when he placed a hand on Peter's hairy chest and positioned himself above him. 

"You okay?" Peter asked, sounding concerned again, and Rich realized that he hadn't spoken at all for the last five minutes. 

"Oh, I'm fine, Peter. I am glad." he muttered, and then, he slammed himself down on Peter's cock, somehow managing to take the entire length in one go. God, he was full, he felt so full. Peter was being a jerk, bottoming all the time when he was this big. 

He ground down, enjoying the feeling of Peter against his prostate, he could just stay like this, rubbing against the head of Peter's cock, and he could probably come, it wouldn't be fair to Peter since he wouldn't get any of the friction that he needed to come himself. But god, Richard wanted to do it. 

Richard couldn’t bring himself to care as Peter started to fuck him in earnest, because he was the legendary Outlaw and he knew it. And he liked it, just as he liked the feeling of Peter’s cock in his ass, pounding him hard enough that the sound of their fucking started to sound out through the air. He liked it hard and he certainly liked it hard from Peter, hard cock leaking out as it bounced against his stomach.

“Tell me you’re mine again.” Richie moaned, bowing his head and looking into Peter’s facial. It took a lot for him to make any noises besides moans and pants but his mouth opened wide.

“Fuck! I-I’m yours! I’m all yours, Richie.” He cried out, and Richard responded by leaning down and kissing him again.

Despite that, he was just saying it because Richard was nailing his prostate on every other thrust. John was the person he wanted to be with, the person he couldn’t see himself without especially after what they had said.

Richard wanted Peter for so long and now he had with him. It was perfect and lucky, and it was everything he needed. Especially as he curled a hand around his cock and started stroking along with his thrusts. Hot arousal pooled in his stomach and he knew he was close as he started thrusting back into Peter’s hips, moving with him.

“Oh God, You did it, Richie.” Peter cried out as Richard came with a gasp, cock spurting hot cum all over his stomach.

Except that wasn't enough, he needed Peter's cum inside him, he needed to feel pounded and used, and more than anything, Richard raised himself up again, and slammed himself back down, riding Peter with intensity, even as his limp dick flopped uselessly in front of him.

Richard pulled out and Peter moaned at the feeling of him already starting to leak out of him. He panted as he trailed a finger through the cum on Peter’s stomach, opening his mouth to accept the cum-coated finger and licking it off.

“Richie. I don’t know about you but...I don’t want this to be a one-off thing. I don’t do one-off things, especially not with people I care about.” Peter said.

“ But I do care about you. I will make you comfort some warm smile for me.” Richard gentle touched his cheek.

And then Peter was smiling and kissing him again, cupping his face like his adorable space souvenir. It was everything he needed and everything he had wanted, more than the sex because it was Richard. They couldn’t stop themselves from feeling happy. But, dammit, he was going to let himself have it because Richard wanted him like that. And Peter will do anything for him.

As they fell asleep in the same bed, Richard thought he had gone through some worse scenario in any challenges he faced , but not with Star-Lord at his side. It would be totally dick.


End file.
